


Yin/Yang

by imaginary_golux



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are so different, and fit so well together.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin/Yang

Persephone is fair and lovely, blonde and blue-eyed and buxom and beautiful, as befits the goddess of the springtime, though her skin is pale from long months below the ground in her husband’s realm. Hades is pale-skinned, too, but his eyes and hair are dark as the earth, and he is thin and wiry where his wife has curves.

Persephone laughs as easily as she smiles, and smiles as easily as she breathes, and her mere presence lights the cold halls of her husband’s palace, so that the shades throng to her and cluster behind her, basking in reflected life. Hades is dour, rarely smiling and never laughing, and the shades cower from his presence.

In bed they coil around each other like Tiresias’s serpents, mouths meeting and parting and meeting again until they are both breathless and smiling. Their skin is pale and perfect, and they fit together like two halves of a whole. It has never hurt when Hades slides into her – that is one of the advantages of being a goddess. And Hades has made an art of this, of finding each place which pleases her and drawing each dram of sensation from her, until Persephone can only cling to him, gasping, and he clings to her in turn, and – only here and only now – smiles.


End file.
